Akatsuki Kain Threeshot
by TakumaIchijoluver
Summary: This is my first M-rated story. I didnt know what to call it so i just put that as the title. This story was requested by cronapower. THIS IS A YAOI! IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI DONT READ IT! REMEBER ITS A YAOI!


**HEY EVERYONE BACK WITH...A-A-ANOTHER S-S-STORY...JUST TO LET YOU ALL KNOW IF YOU DIDNT READ THE SUMMARY THAT THIS IS A YAOI! THIS WAS REQUESTED BY cronapower WAY BACK IN LIKE MAY OR JUNE OR JULY. AND THIS IS HIS BIRTHDAY PRESENT SINCE HIS BIRTHDAY WAS ON OCT 2...THAT MAKES IT ALMOST A MONTH LATE...IM SORRY ITS LATE cronapower! I WORKED HARD ON THIS...AND HAD A BIT IF TROUBLE ON IT...cronapower GAVE ME SOME IDEAS FOR IT(as well as my other stories im so sorry i havent thanked you in any way cronapower)RIGHT NOW I NEVER THOUGHT I ACTUALLY WRITE THIS...IM DYING ON THE INSIDE RIGHT NOW...ANYWAYS ENOUGH OF MY RAMBLING ENJOY cronapower AND FELLOW READERS!(i apologize in advance if the yaoi sucks its my first time writing one so dont hate me)**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT!**

* * *

**STORY START**

Miguel was sitting on one of the couches in the Moon Dorm. He had black hair that went a little past his shoulders with green highlights and gold eyes. He also had a hair pin over his bangs in the shape of a crescent moon. His eyebrow was twitching a little bit because he was a bit annoyed. Why you ask? It's because of the fact that he and Nikki were supposed to be doing homework together but instead Nikki was…..occupied. She was sitting on the couch beside Miguel. Now what she was occupied with was her boyfriend Takuma. They were kissing and cuddling with each other. Miguel was now ticked off. He picked up his history textbook, opened it, and slammed it shut. Nikki and Takuma both jumped apart. Nikki turned to Miguel and realized that he was angry. "We were supposed to be doing homework together" Miguel said in a calm but annoyed tone. "Oh right sorry!" Nikki said. "I'm sorry too!" Takuma said. "It's okay. We'll just do homework together another time" Miguel said picking his books up. "No, we can do it now. I'll just tell Takuma I'll come to his room later when we're done" Nikki said. "No, because your mind will be focused around Takuma and not on your work" Miguel said standing up. "A-Are you sure?" Nikki asked. "Yeah it's fine" Miguel said walking to the stairs. "Thanks Miguel" Nikki said. "Yes, thank you" Takuma said.

Miguel climbed a few steps then turned back to see Nikki and Takuma lying on the couch making-out. _"They started making-out already?"_ Miguel thought surprised. He turned away and continued up the stairs and down a hallway. Miguel couldn't help but feel a bit left out. It used to be he and Nikki hanging out a lot. But ever since she got Takuma as her boyfriend she's been spending so much time with him. Miguel was happy for her really but he was also sad. He wanted to be in a relationship but he knew he couldn't. He had a crush and he knew that his crush will not return his feelings. His crush will probably think he's a freak. As Miguel was walking he began fantasizing. He began fantasizing about him and his crush dancing away to the beat of the music.

Miguel was in a ballroom by himself with classical music playing in the background. The ballroom was white with clouds around the room. Miguel was sitting on one of the white benches looking around the room. Just then a person walked up to him. Miguel looked at the person and smiled. "Miguel, would you do the honor of being my dance partner?" the person asked extending a hand out to Miguel. "Of course I will" Miguel said taking the person's hand. The person pulled Miguel to his feet and lead him to the dance floor where they began dancing the waltz. Miguel blushed as he gazed up into his crush's eyes. "Y-You're a really good dancer" Miguel said. "You're a really good dancer too" his crush said. That made Miguel blush more. "Your also very cute" his crush said as his hands went to cup Miguel's cheeks. Miguel's blush turned darker. Miguel's crush then leaned in and stopped a few centimeters in front of Miguel's lips. "Can I?" his crush asked. "Yes, you can" Miguel said closing his eyes. They both moved towards each other. When Miguel's chest pressed against his crush's he was knocked off his feet onto the white dance floor. "Miguel, are you alright?" he heard his crush's voice ask in a worried tone. "Are you alright?"

Miguel came back to reality to find himself on the ground with his books scattered on the floor. "Are you alright?" a voice asked him. Miguel looked up to see a familiar pair of orange eyes looking at him in concern. Miguel immediately had butterflies in his stomach. Orange eyes. Orange hair. It all made Miguel nervous and embarrassed. "Miguel?" the orange-eyed boy asked. "Huh?" Miguel said. "Are you alright? I'm sorry for bumping into you" the boy apologized. "I'm okay and it's my fault. I should've paid attention to where I was walking. It's my fault I bumped into you, Kain" Miguel said blushing. Kain smiled. "It's good your alright" Kain said. Kain then grabbed Miguel and pulled him up from the ground. Miguel started blushing a bit. "I have to pick up my books" Miguel said kneeling and picking up his books and paper. "I'll help you" Kain said kneeling to help. "Y-You don't h-have to!" Miguel stuttered. "But I want to" Kain said picking up one of Miguel's books. "T-Thanks" Miguel blushed. They both gathered up the books and stood up. Kain handed Miguel his books. "T-Thank you" Miguel said blushing a faint blush. "You're welcome. See you in class tomorrow" Kain said waving as he walked away. "S-See you" Miguel said. Miguel began walking again with a medium red blush on his face.

Akatsuki Kain. The boy who Miguel had bumped into. The boy who had helped Miguel pick his books up. The boy with the orange hair and eyes. That boy was Miguel's crush. Yes, Akatsuki Kain was Miguel's crush. Ever since Miguel first laid eyes on him, Miguel just couldn't forget about him. Miguel really wanted to be in a relationship with Kain but he knew it would be wrong and Kain probably didn't have the same feelings for Miguel as Miguel did for him. He was scared that if he confessed his feelings to Kain, Kain would be creeped out, laugh at him, avoid him, or tell everyone he's gay. Miguel just couldn't take that risk.

Miguel entered his room and closed the door. He walked over to his desk and placed his books on it except for one particular book that he hid in his binder. It was a dark green notebook with a white rectangular sticker. On the sticker was the words: Miguel's journal written in light green ink. The journal also had a lock on it. Miguel picked up a medium green pen and a small key. He walked over to his bed and laid down on it. He used the key and unlocked his notebook. He began flipping through his notebook. The pages he flipped through was filled with entries about what he did during the day, and secrets nobody else knew. Miguel found a blank page and began to write.

_Today was another normal school day. Fangirls was screaming in ecstasy. Some were staring at Kain. Girls tried to throw themselves at Kain. That made me jealous. I wanted to throw myself at Kain and wrap my arms around his neck. And then our lips would meet…..ah I should stop thinking about that. The only subject that was interesting was history, my favorite subject. I have history homework and I'm doing it…alone...again. Nikki bailed…again. I'm feeling alone these days and I don't like it. Also on the way to my room I bumped into….Kain. That was embarrassing. And my books were all over the floor. Then Kain helped me pick my books up! He's sooo nice. With his pretty eyes and his wild hair. He looks very strong and muscular. I bet he has abs…_

Miguel blushed as he wrote. _"I want my dreams to come true!"_ he thought. He got up and looked out the window. The sun was rising above the horizon. Miguel started to yawn. _"I think I'll go to bed now" _he thought as he grabbed his pajamas and changed out of his uniform into them. Miguel loved his pajamas. His pajamas was a magenta pajama shirt and green pajama pants. They were over sized on him. His shirt reached up to his thighs and his pants went to the floor. The sleeves of his shirt went past his hands. Miguel squealed. "I love my pajamas" Miguel squealed. Miguel closed his journal, locked it, and placed it on his nightstand. He then climbed under the covers of his bed. Miguel grabbed one of his pillows and curled into a ball around it. He buried his face into the pillow. _"Now to dream about Kain"_ Miguel thought sleepily. He slowly began to fall asleep.

* * *

Miguel slowly opened his eyes and sat up still hugging his pillow. He glanced at his clock which flashed 4:00. "I have to get ready" he thought as he got up and went into the bathroom to change into his uniform. 10 minutes later Miguel came out, grabbed his DSI, sat on his bed, and began playing. 40 minutes later Miguel glanced at his clock which flashed 4:50. "Oh, it's almost time to leave. Better get downstairs" Miguel thought as he shut off his DSI, grabbed his books, and headed out the door. Miguel arrived downstairs to see mostly everyone was downstairs. He noticed Kain and blushed a bit. Kain was talking to his cousin, Aido, who Miguel did not like. _"Aido move so I can get a better look at Kain!"_ Miguel yelled in his head as he blushed. "TOYO!" someone yelled as they slammed their hands on Miguel's shoulders. "AHHHHHHH!" Miguel screamed. He whirled around to see Nikki grinning/laughing. "NIKKI, THAT WASN'T FUNNY!" Miguel yelled as he slapped Nikki's arm. "OW! LIGHTEN UP WILL YA?" Nikki yelled. Miguel just glared at Nikki. "Wait; are you angry that I bailed on you yesterday?" Nikki asked. "I'm not mad at that. I'm mad at the fact you scared me" Miguel said. "Sorry then" Nikki said. Miguel stopped glaring. "Fine, apology accepted" Miguel said. Just then Takuma appeared behind Nikki and wrapped an arm around her waist. Nikki looked up at Takuma and smiled. They kissed each other and Nikki rested her head on Takuma's chest. "See you in class" Nikki said to Miguel as she and Takuma walked away. Miguel watched as they disappeared into the group of Night Class students. _"I'm alone again. If only me and Kain could be like that"_ Miguel thought. "Miguel get into line" Kaname said. "Oh, yeah I am" Miguel said as he joined the line. He stood beside a tall boy. What he didn't realize is that he was standing beside Kain.

"Hey" Kain said. Miguel looked up and blushed to see that he was standing beside Kain. "H-Hi" Miguel said. _"Oh my gosh Kain's talking to me!" _Miguel thought. "Ready for class?" Kain asked. "Yeah" Miguel said. "That's good" Kain said. "T-Thank you for yesterday!" Miguel said turning and bowing to Kain. "You don't have to bow you know. We're both aristocrats" Kain said. Miguel stood up again. "Oh yeah right" he mumbled as he blushed. Just then he felt a hand on top of his head. He looked up to see Kain looking at him while he rested his hand on Miguel's head. Miguel's blush darkened. "You're welcome. Your hair is silky" Kain smiled as he ran his fingers through Miguel's hair. Miguel's blush darkened even more. Kain's hand stopped at Miguel's cheek. This made Miguel got butterflies in his stomach and now his face was red. Kain began stroking Miguel's cheek. _"Oh my god! Kain's caressing my cheek!"_ Miguel thought happily. Miguel was so enjoying that moment.

"We're leaving" Kaname called out as the doors opened in front of him. Kain moved his hand away from Miguel's cheek and turned to face the front leaving Miguel disappointed. _"WHY?! I WAS ENJOYING THAT!"_ Miguel screamed in his head. He then followed the people in front of him outside where the fan girls was screaming. They screamed louder when most of the Night Class passed them. _"Every day it sounds like they're having an orgasm"_ Miguel thought as he passed the screaming fan girls. The fan girls stopped screaming. Mainly because Nikki was passing them holding Takuma's hand. Miguel turned back to see the fan girls glaring daggers at her. Miguel saw Nikki tug on Takuma's sleeve and they both stopped to let everyone else go. Miguel also stayed behind to see what they were going to do. Nikki turned and smirked at the fan girls. Then she grabbed Takuma by his tie and pulled him down for a kiss which he gladly responded to. The fan girls started screaming in anger and frustration. Miguel could tell just by looking at them that Nikki and Takuma were making out. Miguel, feeling angry and a bit jealous, marched over to Nikki and Takuma, separated them, grabbed them, and dragged them away from the fan girls. "Miguel, why'd you do that?" Nikki and Takuma both asked in a whining tone. "You guys would get into trouble with Yuki and Zero. Also Kaname as well" Miguel said. "I didn't see them there" Nikki said. "Still" Miguel said letting both of them go. He turned back around to see Nikki and Takuma hand in hand again which only made Miguel more angrier and more jealous. Miguel began to walk faster. "Hey, Miguel are you alright? Wait up!" Nikki shouted. "I'm fine" Miguel shouted walking faster and a faint blush appearing on his cheeks. "I can tell that you're not alright. Really what's wrong?" Nikki asked as Miguel sensed her getting closer. _"It feels like your using your new relationship with Takuma to taunt me and make me jealous that I don't have one"_ Miguel thought. He wanted to say that but he knew that Nikki wasn't trying to do that. "I'm fine" Miguel said once again. "Miguel, stop walking so fast! I know something's bothering you!" Nikki shouted. "I SAID I'M FINE!" Miguel yelled as he whirled around to face Nikki. Nikki just looked at him totally surprised at his yelling. "Just leave me alone" Miguel said as he turned and walked into the building leaving a very stunned Nikki outside.

Miguel was sitting in a desk that was in the back row. _"I shouldn't have yelled at her. I bet she's mad at me now"_ Miguel thought while staring down at his hands. He looked to his left to see Kain sitting next to him. Technically Kain wasn't sitting beside him. Kain was sitting at another desk that was on Miguel's left. Kain turned and met Miguel's gaze. Miguel sworn that he saw Kain blush a bit. When Miguel realized Kain was looking at him he quickly turned away blushing. Miguel turned to the right to see Nikki was sitting at the other side of the desk. _"Why is she sitting here? Not that I'm complaining but why?"_ Miguel asked himself. Nikki turned to Miguel and gave him a small smile. She was about to speak but was interrupted by Yagari's voice saying "Be quiet. Class has started" Miguel saw Nikki turn to face the front and secretly pulling out her IPod from her pocket and hiding it under the desk. Miguel turned to face the front too. 10 minutes later he started to get bored so he pulled out one of his notebooks and began doodling Kain's name in it.

* * *

The break came and Yagari left the room. Miguel was still doodling Kain's name his notebook. He didn't notice Nikki sliding beside him and looking at what he was writing. "Why are you writing Kain's name in your notebook multiple times?" Nikki asked. Miguel jumped and turned to Nikki with an obvious blush on his face. "W-What? I-I'm not doodling K-Kain's name in my notebook" Miguel stuttered. But it was too late. Nikki grabbed Miguel's notebook before he could put it away. She began flipping through and as she did her eyes widened and Miguel's blush deepened. "N-No way. You have a cr-" Nikki started but was interrupted by Miguel's hand going over her mouth. "N-No, I don't" Miguel stuttered still blushing. Nikki removed Miguel's hand from her mouth and smirked. She got up and said "I wonder what other secrets you have in this book" "Give me back my notebook" Miguel said standing up. "You'll have to catch me!" Nikki said jumping on top of the desk and jumping on the other side and started running towards the door. "GET BACK HERE!" Miguel shouted as he jumped over the desk and started running after Nikki. He tripped and fell. He felt someone under him and he opened his eyes to see Kain under him. Miguel was confused by this when it dawned on him. He had fallen on top of Kain. Miguel's hands were on Kain's chest and he could feel Kain's muscular abs through his uniform. Miguel started blushing but it wasn't noticeable. "Um….Miguel?" Kain said. "Y-Yeah?" Miguel asked. "You're still on me" Kain said. "I-I'm s-sorry" Miguel said as he got off of Kain but still kept his hands on Kain's chest. Kain blushed a bit while Miguel's hands were still on his chest. _"I-I was right. Kain has abs!"_ Miguel thought happily. His train of thought was interrupted by Nikki's loud and obnoxious laughing. Miguel's head shot up to see Nikki at the door, laughing. "GET BACK HERE!" Miguel yelled as he jumped up and began running to Nikki. Nikki stuck out her tongue and ran out the door with Miguel running after her.

Miguel was in the hallway chasing Nikki who still had his notebook. Miguel was gaining on Nikki since she wasn't that good of a runner. _"It's taking longer than usual to catch Nikki. Did she get faster lately?"_ Miguel thought as he was catching up to her. Nikki turned her head to see Miguel catching up to her. She then started running faster. "GIVE IT BACK! SERIOUSLY NIKKI!" Miguel yelled. "NO THANK YOU!" Nikki yelled. Miguel gained speed and was only a meter behind Nikki. He then jumped and successfully tackled Nikki to the ground. "Ahhhh!" Nikki shouted as she and Miguel fell to the floor. Miguel grabbed his notebook out of Nikki's grasp panting heavily. "Awww…that…..was….fun" Nikki panted. "No…..it….wasn't" Miguel panted. Nikki, who regained her breath, sat up and said "Well gotta go tell Kain what I found in your book" Miguel's head snapped up and he stared at her. "No, that's not gonna happen" Miguel said. He grabbed Nikki by the bow on her uniform and threw her into a nearby janitor's closet. He then went in himself and closed the door. "Owwwww. Why'd you do that?" Nikki asked. "I don't want you telling Kain" Miguel said. "Miguel, I can tell something going on and I'll keep annoying you till I get the truth" Nikki said putting her legs up against a shelf while she was lying on the floor. Miguel knew that if he didn't tell her the truth, Nikki would not stop annoying him. It was actually quite terrifying. _"I don't want a repeat of her level 10 annoying phase. I couldn't get her voice out of my head for 2 weeks" _Miguel thought. "Tell me, tell me, tell me" Nikki started. "Okay, okay just stop being annoying" Miguel said. He turned away from Nikki and blushed. He then took a deep breath. "Well….uh I-I have a…..a…a" Miguel stuttered. "Come on, tell me" Nikki said impatiently. "I-I have a crush on…..K-Kain" Miguel said as he blushed even more. There was silence. Miguel turned back around to see Nikki staring at him with her mouth opened wide.

"So you have a crush on Kain?" Nikki asked. Miguel nodded. "S-So what you're saying is that y-you're gay?" Nikki asked. Miguel looked down and blushed harder. "Are you trying to trick me?" Nikki asked. "I'm not lying Nikki" Miguel said. "Are you sure?" Nikki asked unconvinced. Miguel looked up at her with a sad look on his face. "Nikki, I thought you would believe me" Miguel said. "Wait, you're not lying. Oh…well….." Nikki said. "Yeah and since I can't be with him it makes me feel sad and all alone. Especially when you go off with Takuma" Miguel said. Nikki raised her eyebrows at the mention of her and Takuma. "Wait again, what do me and Takuma have to do with this? We didn't do anything" Nikki said. "Yes, you did" Miguel said. "What did we do?" Nikki asked. "You are always hanging out with Takuma and leaving me by myself." Miguel said. "Oh….." was all Nikki could say. "It makes me feel like your taunting me" Miguel said. "You know that I wouldn't do that…most of the time" Nikki said. Miguel just turned away. "But I didn't know that I made you feel like that. You should've told me sooner. I'm sorry for leaving you all alone" Nikki said. "I forgive you" Miguel said. "Wait another minute, why can't you be with him?" Nikki asked. "I think it's obvious" Miguel said. Nikki just tilted her head to the side. Miguel sighed. "Since you obviously don't know I'll tell you. What if Kain doesn't like me back? What if he thinks I'm a freak? What if he gets creeped out by me if I confess my love to him?" Miguel said sadly blushing. "I can see your point" Nikki said. "What do I do Nikki? I really like him" Miguel said. "I'm sorry but I can't help you" Nikki said. Miguel looked at Nikki and frowned. "Why not? I told you my feelings and you can't help me out?" Miguel asked. "No it's not that. It's just that I don't know what advice to give you since I've never been in this kind of situation with a gay person before" Nikki said. Miguel dropped to the floor. "Oh, I see" he said trying hard not to cry. "I'm sorry" Nikki said as she hugged Miguel. "If you want I'll hang out with you tonight" "No, I want to be by myself tonight" Miguel said sadly. "Are you sure?" Nikki asked. Miguel nodded. "Okay. Oh, we're late for class. Come on let's go" Nikki said tugging on Miguel's sleeve as she stood up. Miguel stood up and followed Nikki out of the closet and down the hall back to the classroom.

* * *

Miguel was walking by himself back to the dorm. When he and Nikki got back to the classroom he had seen Kain talking to Ruka. He was smiling when he was talking to Ruka. That made Miguel even more upset. Miguel had planned that when he'd get back to the dorm he'd stuff himself with strawberry ice-cream. He got back to the dorm and went down to the kitchen. He went to the freezer and took out a big tub of strawberry ice-cream. He also got a spoon. He then made his way up to his room and entered. He closed the door and placed his books on his desk. He took his shoes and socks off and sat cross-legged on his bed with the tub of ice-cream in between his legs. He opened the tub and threw the cover somewhere. He took the spoon, scooped up some ice cream and shoved it in his mouth. He ate another spoonful of ice cream and began crying. "Why can't I have a fairy tale romance like other people?" Miguel wailed. "I want to have one so bad! With Kain!" Miguel cried even more as he stuffed his face with more strawberry ice-cream.

15 minutes passed and Miguel was still crying and eating ice-cream. "I'm gonna grow up old and all alone!" he cried even harder. He shoved another spoonful of strawberry ice-cream into his mouth. "I should just eat for the rest of my life and become fat!" he said with his mouth full of ice-cream. Just then there was a knock at his door. "Go away! I don't want any of your happiness in my miserable life!" Miguel shouted from his bed. The door opened and Kain stepped in. Miguel's eyes widened when he saw Kain. Kain closed the door and walked over to Miguel's bed. Miguel watched him with his mouth hanging open a bit. Kain sat at the edge of Miguel's bed and looked at him. Miguel couldn't move. He was frozen. Here was the man of his dreams sitting on his bed looking at him. Miguel just looked down and shoved another spoonful of ice-cream in his mouth. Miguel was about to put another spoonful in his mouth when a hand cupped his chin and tilted it upwards. Miguel looked into Kain's eyes. _"His eyes are such a brilliant orange color. They're like fire"_ Miguel thought as he gazed into Kain's eyes. "Hey, why are you crying?" Kain said looking at Miguel with worried eyes. Miguel realized he was still crying. He blushed and mumbled a "No reason" "There must be a reason for you to be crying like that" Kain said as he brushed one of Miguel's tears away. Kain then kissed another tear away and that made Miguel blush a bit more. Kain looked back at Miguel and smiled. "Good, there's no more tears on your face" Kain smiled. Miguel blushed a bit more and looked at the ice-cream that was still on his spoon. He looked back up at Kain to see him leaning towards the spoon. He then licked the ice-cream off the spoon. "Uh you do know that that spoon's been in my mouth a lot of times right?" Miguel asked. "I know. I just wanted some ice-cream" Kain said. "Oh…" Miguel said. Then there was a long silence with Miguel and Kain blushing at each other. _"This is awkward….and Kain's blushing too"_ Miguel thought.

Kain moved closer to Miguel until he was right in front of him. Miguel blushed even more and he got butterflies in his stomach. "Y-Yes?" Miguel asked nervously. "Can I ask you something?" Kain asked. "S-Sure" Miguel answered. "Do you ever think about me?" Kain asked. "W-What?" Miguel asked. "Do you ever think about me?" Kain asked. Miguel blushed more and answered. "Yes, I-I do….a lot" Miguel answered. "What do you think about me?" Kain asked. "W-Well you're nice and um….." Miguel said. Kain blushed a bit more. "That's it?" he asked. Miguel noticed there was a hint of disappointment in his voice. "Can I ask you something?" Miguel said avoiding Kain's question. "Okay" Kain said. "What do you think of me?" Miguel asked. Kain sighed. "I'm not going to lie to you. I'll tell you the truth" he said. _"The truth?"_ Miguel thought. Kain took a deep breath. "The truth is…that I always thought you were….attractive and I don't mean that as a friend" Kain said. Miguel stared at Kain with wide eyes. _"Wait; is he saying what I think he's saying?"_ Miguel thought. Kain continued. "I always thought you were funny, nice, and….h-hot" Kain said blushing madly. Miguel just continued to stare at Kain. "The truth is…..that…that….I'm in love with you…and I don't mean that in a friendly way I mean it in a romantic way. I'm in love with you a lot" Kain said taking Miguel's hands in his. Miguel was shocked. The love of his life just confessed that he liked him. Miguel was internally screaming and squealing his head off. _"KAIN LOVES ME BACK! YES! I WON'T GROW UP OLD, FAT, AND ALONE!"_ Miguel screamed in his head. Kain looked at Miguel to see tears forming in his eyes. "I knew it. You don't like me back. Now you'll think I'm strange. I'm sorry I just had to tell you" Kain said as he let go of Miguel's hands and was going to get off Miguel's bed. _"No! Because of my silence Kain thinks I don't love him back. I have to say something"_ Miguel thought .Kain was almost off Miguel's bed. _"GOD DAMN IT! SAY SOMETHING!"_ Miguel thought. Finally having the strength to say something Miguel spoke. "Don't go" Miguel pleaded.

Kain turned back to look at Miguel. Miguel leaned forward and grabbed Kain's sleeve. "Come back and sit in front of me" Miguel said tugging on Kain's sleeve. Kain moved to sit in front of Miguel again. "What? Don't you think I'm strange or weird?" Kain asked. Miguel just shook his head. "No, you're not" Miguel said. "Huh?" Kain said. "You're not strange because I'm just like you" Miguel said. "How?" Kain asked. _"This is it. I have to tell Kain. But it's good because Kain loves me anyway!" _Miguel thought happily. "Kain you are not strange or weird because….I love you too" Miguel said blushing madly. "Really?" Kain asked as his eyes lit up. "Yeah, I was in love with you for a really long time" Miguel said. "Same with me. I'm really happy" Kain said. "Me too!" Miguel said happily.

Kain then pulled Miguel into his lap. "K-Kain, what are you doing?" Miguel said as his blush intensified. "I want you to be as close to me as possible" Kain smiled which made Miguel blush more. Kain then leaned in closer to Miguel's face. Miguel was frozen still. Kain continued moving closer to Miguel's face, mainly to his lips. _"He's going to kiss me! This is my chance to make a good first kiss!"_ Miguel thought excitedly. Miguel began to lean forward toward Kain's lips. They both closed their eyes as they're lips touched. _"YES! THIS FEELS SO GOOD!"_ Miguel thought happily. Kain broke away from the kiss leaving Miguel a bit disappointed. "Why?" Miguel whined. "Don't worry I'll continue soon" Kain smiled. "Awww. Okay then what now?" Miguel asked. "How about you finish your ice-cream?" Kain asked grabbing the tub of ice-cream and putting it beside them. "Oh yeah, right" Miguel said reaching for the spoon. Miguel picked up the spoon and was about to scoop up some ice-cream when Kain took the spoon from him. "Huh? I thought you were going to let me eat my ice-cream?" Miguel asked tilting his head to the side. "I know. But I'm going to feed the ice-cream to you" Kain smiled scooping some ice-cream onto the spoon and putting it in Miguel's mouth. Miguel blushed as he swallowed the ice-cream.

"Here comes another spoonful" Kain smiled as he held up another spoonful of ice-cream to Miguel's mouth. Miguel opened his mouth a little bit just to let the spoon into his mouth. He swallowed the ice-cream and was starting to enjoy the fact that Kain was feeding him the strawberry ice-cream. "Mmmm" Miguel said as another spoonful of ice-cream entered his mouth. He didn't even notice that Kain's other hand was rubbing his waist. "The ice-cream's almost done" Kain said as he fed Miguel another spoonful. "Already?" Miguel asked with his mouth full. "Yes, already" Kain said. _"Damn if only there was more ice-cream in there" _Miguel thought. "Last spoonful" Kain said holding up the spoon. Miguel opened his mouth to let the last bit of ice-cream into his mouth. He closed his eyes to enjoy the last bit of strawberry ice-cream, which Kain fed him, even more. Just then Miguel felt himself being pushed onto his back. Miguel opened his eyes to see Kain hovering over him. "K-Kain?" Miguel asked. Kain just remained silent and pressed his lips on Miguel's. Miguel was surprised but quickly responded to the kiss by wrapping his arms around Kain's neck. Kain's tongue slid inside and began exploring Miguel's mouth. To Kain, Miguel's mouth tasted like strawberries. Miguel was surprised and shocked to feel Kain's tongue in his mouth. Miguel quickly shook off his shock and continued to enjoy the kiss.

After a couple of minutes Kain broke the kiss. Miguel was panting a little bit. "That kiss was better than the last" Miguel said as he regained his breath. Kain just smiled. Miguel closed his eyes as he smiled back. Miguel felt his arms go over his head with one arm over the other forming an X. Miguel opened his eyes to see Kain staring down at him, using one hand to pin Miguel's arms over his head. A sly smirk started to spread on Kain's face. He then began using his free hand to unbutton Miguel's uniform jacket. Miguel just kept looking at Kain and then at Kain's hand which was still unbuttoning his jacket and then back up at Kain. "Kain, what are you do-" Miguel asked when he was cut off by Kain's fangs piercing his neck. Miguel let out a small cry but it turned into a moan. Miguel never thought that Kain would actually drink his blood. It was actually very enjoyable to Miguel. A few moments later Kain pulled away from Miguel's neck with some of Miguel's blood on his lips and chin. He immediately licked the blood off of his lips and chin. Kain leaned down and licked the blood away the blood that was on Miguel's neck. Miguel was blushing but it wasn't noticeable. Kain continued to unbutton Miguel's jacket then started to unbutton his shirt. Kain started to get impatient with all the buttons and ripped Miguel's shirt and jacket off of him. Miguel squeaked as Kain could now see his chest. Miguel noticed that Kain's eyes were tinted with lust in them. _"W-Why is there lust in Kain's eyes?"_ Miguel thought nervously.

Kain let Miguel's arms go. Kain then slid his hands over Miguel's chest. Kain lightly pinched his nipples which caused Miguel to gasp. Kain just smiled as he lowered his head towards Miguel's chest. Miguel felt Kain's tongue slide over his nipples and suck on them. This caused Miguel to moan and his blush becoming more noticeable. He felt Kain smile on his chest as Kain continued to suck his nipples. Miguel tangled his fingers in Kain's hair as he continued to moan. Kain's tongue trailed up to Miguel's neck and began sucking at a certain spot on Miguel's neck. Miguel moaned again. It felt so good to Miguel. Kain pulled away and looked at the mark he left on Miguel's neck. Miguel looked up at Kain to see what he would do next. Kain leaned down and kissed Miguel again sticking his tongue in Miguel's mouth. Each minute that passed by the kiss got deeper. Miguel was slowly starting to enjoy himself. He then became aware of the fact that Kain hadn't taken his shirt off yet. So Miguel slipped his hands under Kain's shirt and felt his chest. It was toned and muscular just how Miguel dreamed what Kain's chest would feel like. Now he wanted to see it. Miguel removed his hands from inside Kain's shirt and began unbuttoning his jacket. After that Miguel began unbuttoning Kain's shirt. Kain broke the kiss for air and looked down to see Miguel unbuttoning his shirt. "What are you doing?" Kain smirked. "I'm undressing you" Miguel smirked too. "Now, why would you do that?" Kain asked as his smirk was still there. "Well, your undressing me so I thought it would be fair if I undressed you too" Miguel said still smirking. "I'm sorry but I'm not going to let you do that" Kain said as he moved Miguel's hands from his shirt and took it off himself. He looked back to see Miguel pouting with a disappointed look on his face. But the look disappeared when Miguel's eyes wandered to stare at Kain's chest.

"Damn" Miguel said as he stared at Kain's chest. It was just beautiful to him. It was even better than Miguel had ever imagined. Miguel squealed but immediately stopped when he saw a bulge in Kain's pants. Miguel blushed a medium red as he looked away as he saw Kain looking at him. Kain just laughed a bit and began sucking on Miguel's neck again. Miguel moaned yet again but this time it was a pleasure-filled moan. "K-Kain…" Miguel moaned. Kain bit down a bit harder but not enough to pierce his neck. "Ahhhh…" Miguel moaned. Kain pulled away and looked at Miguel. "Call me by my first name" Kain said in a husky voice. "O-Ok" Miguel stuttered. "Say it now" Kain said as his hand traveled down to Miguel's pants. Miguel blush darkened a bit. "Say it" Kain said as he slipped his hand into Miguel pants. Miguel gasped and his blush darkened again. Kain then began stroking his length which made Miguel gasp again and his blush darkened even more. "Ahhhh…K-Kain…..ahhhhh" Miguel moaned as Kain stroked his length. "I told you to call me by my first name" Kain said. "A-Akatsuki…." Miguel moaned. "There was that so hard?" Kain asked as he pulled his hand out from Miguel's pants. Miguel just looked away pouting because Kain took his hand out just when Miguel was starting to enjoy it. Kain looked at Miguel's faced and laughed. "Don't worry we haven't gotten to the good part yet" Kain smirked. Miguel looked back at Kain and down at Kain's pants to see the bulge was still there. Miguel blushed again for what seemed like the 100th time today.

Kain began unbuckling Miguel's belt and took it off and dropped it on the floor. Kain then unzipped and unbuttoned Miguel pants and began pulling them down with Miguel watching with the blush on his face turning into a dark red. Miguel felt his body burning. Kain finally took Miguel pants off and dropped them on the floor leaving Miguel only in his boxers. Kain kissed Miguel again with Miguel responding immediately. After a few minutes they both broke away for air. When he regained his breath Kain was about to pull Miguel's boxers down when Miguel grabbed his hands. Kain raised an eyebrow at Miguel. "Take your pants off first" Miguel whispered a bit embarrassed. "Okay, I'll take mine off first baby" Kain said as he began unbuckling his belt. He unzipped and unbuttoned his own pants and pushed them down. Kain dropped them on the floor. Now Kain was left in his boxers just like Miguel was. Kain pulled his boxers down causing Miguel to stare at his length. Miguel's entire face went red and he felt himself getting turned on even more. "You enjoying the view?" Kain asked smirking. Miguel opened his mouth but no words came out. Miguel was speechless. He just kept staring at Kain's length. "Now it's your turn for your boxers to come off" Kain said as he gripped Miguel's boxers and began sliding them down. Miguel held his breath and his body went tense. Kain succeeded in taking Miguel's boxers off of him. Kain let both of their boxers fall onto the ground. Miguel and Kain were both naked and staring at each other's length. Then Kain slammed his lips on Miguel's and he deepened it with Miguel responded to it instantly. They both let their hands wander around each other's body which got both of them turned on even more so then before. Kain broke the kiss and bit down on Miguel's neck giving him another hickey. "A-Akatsuki…ahhh….so good…." Miguel moaned in a pleasure-filled tone. Kain then stopped which made Miguel once again disappointed. Miguel, using all the strength he still had, pushed himself up which surprised Kain. Miguel pushed Kain into a sitting position and sat on his lap with his face near his neck. Miguel then roughly bit Kain's neck and started drinking his blood. Kain sighed and began stroking Miguel hair.

A few minutes after, Miguel pulled away from Kain's neck with blood still on his lips and chin. Kain leaned forward and liked the blood away. Miguel blushed and was pushed back onto his bed with Kain hovering over him again. Miguel was getting impatient. He really wanted Kain to take him now. Kain noticed Miguel's impatient face and asked "You really are impatient are you?" "Yes. It's a part of my personality" Miguel said crossing his arms over his chest. "Okay, okay hold on" Kain said as he positioned himself at Miguel's entrance. "You ready?" Kain asked. Miguel nodded. Kain pushed the tip of his length in and Miguel screamed in pain. "Miguel, calm down" Kain said. "I-It…..hurts" Miguel said in pain. "I know. It will hurt for a little while" Kain said. "O-Ok…" Miguel sniffed. "I'll try again just tell me when you're ready" Kain said. "I-I'm ready" Miguel said stuttering a bit. "Are you sure?" Kain asked. "Yes" Miguel said. "You really sure?" Kain asked. "GOD DAMN IT YES JUST DO IT!" Miguel yelled impatiently. Kain laughed a little bit. "You really are impatient" Kain muttered under his breath. "What?" Miguel asked. "Nothing…..I'm going in now" Kain said. Before Miguel could nod his head Kain pushed himself into him causing Miguel to scream in pain. "Shhhh, it'll be alright. Just relax" Kain said caressing Miguel's cheek. Miguel nodded with tears in his eyes and did his best to relax. After a few minutes of Miguel adjusting Kain started to move. Kain pulled out and slammed back into Miguel making him gasp. Kain did it again with Miguel's gasp becoming sharper. "K-Kain…." Miguel panted. Kain started rolling his hips to go deeper. "Say my first name" Kain growled in Miguel's ear as Miguel moaned. "Ahhhhh…..A-Akatsuki…" Miguel moaned as his whole body started trembling.

Kain smiled and started thrusting harder making Miguel tremble even more. Miguel wrapped his legs around Kain's waist. A pleasure-filled moan escaped from Miguel's mouth. Kain thrusted even deeper than before, hitting a bundle of nerves. Miguel screamed in pleasure as Kain once again hit his nerves. "AKATSUKI HARDER!" Miguel yelled in pleasure. Kain nodded and started thrusting harder. "Ahhhhh!" Miguel moaned as he threw his head back in pleasure. "EVEN HARDER AKATSUKI HARDER!" Miguel yelled wrapping his arms around Kain's neck. Kain gave a grunt as his answer and thrusted into Miguel even harder than before. Miguel started screaming in pleasure and tightened his grip on Kain. Both Miguel and Kain could tell that they were almost at their climax. Kain's thrusts were becoming irregular. Miguel was panting and trying to regain his breath. "Akatsuki….I think….I'm…gonna…." Miguel panted. "Yeah, me too" Kain said. Miguel then arched his back and screamed his loudest. He came all over their chests. Miguel tightened around Kain which caused Kain to come inside of Miguel. Kain slid out of Miguel and collapsed beside him panting heavily. Miguel was also panting heavily. They were both sweaty and sticky. Kain turned on his side to look at Miguel. Miguel turned his head to look at Kain. Kain placed a soft kiss on Miguel's lips. When Kain pulled away, Miguel turned on his side to face Kain. Their faces were only a few inches away from each other. "Did you enjoy it as much as I did?" Kain asked. "Yes, it was amazing" Miguel said smiling at what they just did. Seeing Miguel smile made Kain smile as well. Miguel moved and placed his head on Kain's chest and yawned. "You look tired" Kain said as he wrapped his arms around Miguel and pulled him closer. "Obviously" Miguel yawned. "Well, go to sleep then" Kain said. "Mmmm…no, if I do you might leave" Miguel said tiredly. "No, I won't I promise" Kain said. "Hm?" Miguel said as he closed his eyes. Kain grabbed Miguel's blanket and covered them both with it. "Goodnight" Kain said as he kissed Miguel's forehead. "Mmmm night" Miguel said. Miguel and Kain both fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Miguel slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Kain's sleeping face. "So hot" Miguel whispered. Miguel sat up carefully so he wouldn't wake Kain. "Owwwww my butt hurts" Miguel moaned as he was sitting. He moved to get off the bed while moaning in pain. The pain was so bad that when Miguel stood up he immediately fell over and landed face first on the floor. "Owwwww, why is my butt so sore?" Miguel asked himself as he struggled to get up. After a few minutes later, Miguel was still on the floor struggling to get up. "If only my butt wasn't so sore…." Miguel muttered as he was still trying to get up. Just then Miguel was flipped onto his back with someone above him. Miguel looked up to see Kain's face only a few centimeters in front of his. "How'd you?! I thought you were sleeping!" Miguel said clearly surprised. "I heard you moaning and muttering to yourself" Kain said. "O-Oh…." Miguel said as he blushed, embarrassed. Kain kissed and stuck his tongue into Miguel's mouth. Miguel wrapped his arms around Kain's neck and closed his eyes. They both began kissing each other wildly. Kain broke the kiss and started nibbling on Miguel's ear earning a moan from Miguel.

Kain's tongue went down to Miguel's neck and lightly bit it and started sucking it. Miguel moaned again and pulled Kain closer to him. Kain moved to the other side of Miguel's neck and did the same thing. Miguel was just laying there enjoying all of it. When Kain pulled away from his neck, Miguel pushed Kain's head down so there lips met. Before Kain could, Miguel slid his tongue into his mouth. _"Ha ha! I've taken the advantage! Akatsuki's mouth tastes like chocolate"_ Miguel thought happily. Which was true. Kain's mouth did taste like chocolate to Miguel. After a few minutes, Miguel broke the kiss and went for Kain's neck. Miguel bit Kain's neck hungrily and began drinking blood. Kain moaned and moved towards Miguel's neck. Kain bit and also began drinking blood. Both Miguel and Kain were drinking each other's blood at the same time. A few moments later, they both pulled away from each other's neck with blood on each of their mouths. Kain leaned forward and licked the blood off of Miguel mouth. Kain was about to lick the blood off of his own mouth when he felt Miguel's tongue licking the blood off of his mouth. Kain looked at Miguel and Miguel smiled at him. Kain smiled back but then his smile dropped into a frown. He got off Miguel and sat on the floor with a look of regret all over his face.

Miguel looked at Kain and tilted his head in confusion. Miguel crawled over to where Kain was sitting and sat beside him. "What's wrong? Why do you look sad and regretful?" Miguel asked showing concern on his face. "I'm such a bad person" Kain said sadly. "No, you're not. Why would you think that?" Miguel asked. Kain turned his head to look at him. "We made a blood bond. We're tied together by it. You might not have wanted that. And the worst one is that I took your virginity. Mine as well" Kain said. Miguel looked at Kain with sad eyes. He then crawled into his lap and faced him. "Don't beat yourself up. I'm not mad at you for those things. I know we're tied together by a blood bond. I know I've lost something that I'll never get back but at least the one who took it is the one I love" Miguel said as he smiled. "You really love me?" Kain asked. "Yes, of course I do. I loved you for a very long time and I still love even though you took my virginity" Miguel said. Kain was about to say something but Miguel pressed his lips against Kain's. Miguel pulled away and smiled at Kain again. This time Kain responded with a smile of his own. "Don't blame yourself" Miguel said. "Okay" Kain said. Miguel gave a sly smirk then moved to Kain's neck, bit it lightly, and started sucking on it. Kain gasped and smiled. "You sly lover" Kain said. Miguel just smiled against Kain's skin. Kain pushed Miguel onto the floor and towered over him.

Miguel pouted. "Awww…I was giving you a taste of your own medicine" Miguel whined. "Well, now you're not" Kain said smiling. Miguel just pouted even more. "You'll have to make it up to me then" Miguel said as he crossed his arms over his chest and turned his head to the side. "Don't worry I already thought of a way" Kain smiled devilishly. Miguel turned his head back to look at Kain and raised his eyebrows. "Oh really and what might that be?" Miguel asked smirking. "Oh you will find out in just a minute" Kain smirked. Miguel's eyes widened. Kain lowered his head to Miguel chest and began nibbling on a few different spots. Miguel moaned. Kain stopped nibbling on Miguel's chest. Kain then positioned himself in front of Miguel's entrance. Miguel's body began burning with anticipation. "You ready?" Kain asked. Miguel nodded. "Okay, remember relax" Kain said. Miguel nodded once again. They both took a deep breath. A scream ripped through Miguel's throat as Kain pushed himself into Miguel. "Relax, relax" Kain said. Miguel took deep breaths as he tried to relax himself. Miguel gave Kain the thumbs-up sign telling him he was ready to start. Kain nodded and started thrusting in and out. Miguel moaned in pleasure. "Harder! Faster!" Miguel said right before he let out a loud pleasure-filled moan. Kain complied with his wishes and started thrusting harder and faster. Miguel screamed in pleasure. Each thrust Kain gave was harder than the last. Kain finally hit Miguel's nerves and it caused him to scream.

"HARDER PLEASE AKATSUKI! HARDER!" Miguel yelled in a pleasure-filled tone. Kain nodded and he gave it all the strength he had. Kain slammed his lips onto Miguel's and they began making out. Both of their tongues were fighting for dominance. Neither of them wanted to break away from each other. But they did because they both felt that they were near their limit. Miguel arched his back and moaned. Kain grunted as his pace began slowing down. Miguel arched his back even more. So much that he and Kain's foreheads touched. They both felt themselves at their limit. Miguel screamed as Kain grunted. They both came at the same time. Kain slid out of Miguel and fell beside him. They were even more sweaty and sticky than last night. They were both gasping as if there was no oxygen in the air. When Kain regained his breath he grabbed Miguel, lifted him and placed him under the cover of the bed. Kain joined him And Miguel snuggled up closer to Kain. "That was even better than the first time" Miguel said as he looked into Kain's eyes. "Yeah, it was. I'm so glad I did it with you" Kain said. "Me too" Miguel said. They were both silent for a while. "Miguel?" Kain asked. "Hm?" Miguel asked. By the tone of Miguel's voice, Kain could tell that Miguel was tired. "I love you" Kain smiled. Miguel looked up at Kain and smiled at him. "I love you too" Miguel smiled. Miguel pressed his face against Kain's chest. Miguel yawned soon followed by Kain's yawn. They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

* * *

Nikki was bouncing on the balls of her feet waiting for Takuma to come down the stairs. She looked at the stairs and saw Miguel limping down the stairs. He had two bite marks on his neck and several hickeys on his neck. Nikki rushed to him. When Miguel had reached the bottom of the stairs he was surprised to see Nikki in front of him. "Hey, what are all those things on your neck?" she asked pointing at his neck. "N-Nothing….." Miguel stuttered and began blushing. "Oh, and I have another question. Why did I hear strange noises coming from your room last night?" Nikki asked. Miguel sighed. _"I guess there's no use hiding it"_ Miguel thought. Miguel was about to tell Nikki what happened when Kain walked down the stairs. Kain wrapped his arms around Miguel's waist. He then put a hand on Miguel's shoulder. Miguel's blush darkened. "I am borrowing Miguel for a while" Kain said as he picked Miguel up and carried him up the staircase and down the hall towards Miguel's room. "Huh?" Nikki said confused as she tilted her head to the side. Long story short Miguel and Kain weren't seen for the rest of the day.

**STORY END**

* * *

**WELL THATS THE END OF THE Y-YAOI! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT cronapower. AND I HOPE ALL YOU YAOI FANS ENJOYED IT TOO. I TRIED REALLY HARD ON THIS...(and felt myself dying on the inside) I HOPE YOU DECIDE TO REVIEW THIS STORY! TA-TA FOR NOW! *throws little marble things on the ground and purple smoke fills the room. when it disappears i am gone* PLEASE REVIEW ALL YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE! =)**

**I KNOW I ALREADY TOLD YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY ON YOUR BIRTHDAY BUT I'LL SAY IT AGAIN HAPPY BIRTHDAY cronapower! I HOPE YOU LIKE YOUR GIFT(even though its almost a month late...)**


End file.
